Traditional light-emitting diode (LED) drivers typically utilized a current control mode with relatively fast dynamic response and good regulation. However, LED driver circuits using this mode of operation may also need to use a soft-start circuit during an initial start up stage to control output voltage and inductor current to change relatively slowly. In this way, a relatively smooth start of the circuit can occur such that output voltage overshoot and surge current through the devices can be substantially prevented or minimized.